Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 7 - A Royal Emergency
by Swmoney11
Summary: ARC International are about to put their evil plan into motion, but what exactly do they want? Keep an eye out for the long awaited return of two forgotten faces in the series finale of Primeval: The Next Generation. Please R&R.


DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Date: 25th august 2030

Kira Mercer entered a small room containing a desk with two chairs at one side and a single chair on the other; she walked over the single chair. As she sat down she looked at two pieces of paper on the desk one named 'D. Quinn' and the other named 'M. Rendell'. When the two pages were read, she pressed a red button on the desk. The elevator-style door slid open, and Major Kendall and a Corporal entered, dragging two men into the room, pushing them into the seats on the opposite side of the desk, locking their wrists to the arms of the chair.

"Good Morning" Mercer smiled, before she nodded to the two soldiers, "Dismissed."

"Ma'am!" Kendall saluted as he and the Corporal left the room.

Mercer looked at the man on the left, he was about forty with long unwashed light ginger hair, and his face was scared. Smirking at the state of the ARC team's former leader, she turned to the man on the right; he looked in his mid-twenties with short black hair that seemed to be recently cleaned. She grinned before turning back to the older man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kira Mercer. You are Danny Quinn?" Mercer questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" Danny asked, desperately trying to break the binds on his writs.

"Think Danny, think" Mercer grinned evilly.

"What?" Danny replied, "You…you killed Patrick!"

* * *

_Danny walked towards the anomaly, filled with a feeling of dread, having only been back in 2011 only for two hours, he was returning to the horror of the Plieoseien. His though were interrupted by the voice of Emily Merchant._

_"Danny!" Emily shouted as she threw Molly the Stick to Danny who caught it in one quick movement._

_"Say goodbye to Abby and Connor for me" Danny smiled._

_Matt said nothing just nodded._

_"Oi, I won't forget you shot me" Danny joked, "I'll get you back for that one day."_

_Matt and Emily both smiled. Then Danny let out a huge sigh before entering the anomaly._

_On the other side Danny's eyes widened in horror as he saw Patrick's broken body, standing over Patrick were two soldiers in full black body armour and holding strange weapons. _

_"What have you done?" Danny screamed as he grabbed the EMD that Patrick stole._

_"Self-defence" one soldier replied, he spoke with a strong American accent._

_"You're going to pay for this!" Danny shouted trying to fire the EMD which apparently didn't work._

_"We removed the power pack" The American soldier informed._

_Danny threw the gun to the ground, and stepped back only to see the anomaly had been locked. He let out another sigh. He prepared to fight his way out, he lunged at the American soldier swinging Molly through the air just seconds before he struck the soldier he heard the familiar zap of an EMD. All went black._

* * *

"You killed my brother!" Danny snarled, trying to break the binds on his wrists.

"Don't jump to conclusions Danny" Mercer grinned, she turned to the younger man, "And your Mac, right?"

"Yeah" Mac replied, "what are we doing here?"

"Think back, what is the last thing you remember?" Mercer asked, knowing the answer already.

"Umm…" Mac thought.

* * *

_ "Wait, if everything is supposed to happen like it did in 2006, then the other Mac, the one you put in the freezer, isn't their then… whose going to save your life?" Mac asked._

_"No one" Evan sighed, it was obvious just by his voice that he'd given up. He sent the Albertasaurus that killed Brooke through the anomaly, so he had to accept the consequence._

_"Evan no!" Dylan pleaded, desperate to make him change his mind._

_"It's the only way" Evan sighed._

_"So what? You're just going to disappear?" Mac asked, sounding panicked._

_"Look, I don't know what's going to happen" Evan sighed._

_Mac felt a surge of panic wash over him, he looked around, before saying "Stuff this!" then he ran through the anomaly._

_On the other side he grabbed Evan and pulled him to the floor, moments before the Albertasaurus killed him. Once at a safe distance he got to his feet and fired the sub-machine gun several times striking the creatures leg. The Albertasaurus slammed its head against Mac's arm, sending him crashing to the floor. Everything went black._

* * *

"That sounds about right, after you both were unconscious you were brought here and stored in the cryochambers" Mercer informed, as Dr. Fairweather entered the room.

"Who's she?" Mac asked, as Dr Fairweather stepped over to the two prisoners, holding two needles filled with green liquid.

"It doesn't matter, soon you won't remember any of this" Mercer smiled, as Dr Fairweather injected them both.

"Ah, what was that?" Danny asked as he passed out.

"Danny?" Mac asked as he passed out as well.

"They will be perfectly under our control, the injection is basically a liquid version of a Neural Clamp" Dr Fairweather announced.

"Perfect" Mercer smiled, "Who are their targets?"

"Rendell is programed to track and kill Evan and Dylan" Dr Fairweather replied, "and Quinn is now programmed to track and kill Abby and Connor."

"Even better" Mercer grinned.

* * *

The flashbacks serve no real purpose to this episode, but I thought it would be interesting to show what happened to them.

Please take a moment to review, I really like to know what you think.


End file.
